


exception

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn't real but it really feels like it was.





	exception

You can feel it. You can taste it, you can hear it buzzing in the air. A breakthrough. Success. At last, your self-imposed deadlines will let up and something will end up in your portfolio. A simple piece of software, a superior and free alternative on a lacking, growing market. This is where freelance coders like you thrive.

Your trusty pot full of coffee under hand and a sizeable stack of notes at the ready, for when you need to refresh your memory on something.

You get to writing. Click clack on the laptop.

Two hours later, to avoid having to go back to fix a dozen mistakes you might have omitted, you start compiling.

The blaring noise of a mistake draws your attention back to the screen, from the cup of coffee you were drinking. You're already annoyed, but you don't let yourself be knocked out of the game this easily - you'll get this done by the end of this day, whatever  _bullshit_ error pops up be damned.

You look at it.

You  **look at it.**

Something flashes in your head.

The almost empty cup falls to the ground and shatters.

You feel nauseous.

You try to read the error out loud, to get barely  **any** semblance of control over this situation.

That's a mistake. An involuntary,  _ungodly shriek_ escapes your throat.

You really feel sick now.

That fucking jingle is all you can hear now.

Something flashes again. It's a hanging humanoid shape.

_'Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in shards, all over the floor.'_

You scramble for support. Anything, the table, even if it tips over, the sofa, even if you sink, fall into it-

_'The colors, they won't stop.'_

for naught.

You fall.

As you try and take gulps of air, rapidly (for nothing it's not enough you feel like you're suffocating)

there's a hand on your back. Someone's shaking you. Turns you around.

Purple hair. You know what's coming, you see her face

_'The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time.'_

A flash of a knife. Of the Literature Club room, red with blood.

Laying there-

You try to cry out. To scream like a banshee. You can't you can't breathe

You can't see anything but blurry shapes

_'No! I can't see. I reel, blind, like a film left out in the sun.'_

She's not supposed to, she'll probably grovel and apologize because that's-

_slap._

not what you do when someone has a panic attack, but-

_'And with a breath, she blows me back afloat, and I pick up a gust of wind.'_

You're back now. Breathing comes easy. Easier.

You're shaking, Yuri's  _here,_ **alive** , comforting meyou. She's not a string of code, she's not, she never was. None of them were.

She lets go when you ask her to. You thank her. For being here.

Looks like you won't be finishing that program today, after all.

This time it was just two strings of text that bested you.

**_"An exception has occured._ **

**_See traceback.txt for more details."_ **

That suffocating void might not be real...

But your reality feels like it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpts used from, in order:  
> \- Bottles, by Sayori  
> \- Save Me, by Monika  
> \- Ghost Under the Light, by Yuri  
> \- Hole in Wall, by Monika
> 
> "An exception has occured" is the text in the background that shows up during Sayori's death scene, if someone didn't notice. This whole work may be very confusing, I have mixed feelings about this and am partially unsatisfied with how I wrote this, but I hope you liked it.
> 
> I tried to left many things ambiguous, unclear or straight up unsaid in this one. This is an AU in which the events of the VN didn't actually happen in reality, but they did in Monika's head. That's all from me.


End file.
